Dictum
Queen '''Dictum '''was the last supreme ruler of the Sacers, until the purge of the Sacers, during the war of the first. She was considered an excellent spellcaster and is often said to have been the mother of modern use of magic. She was the first to discover the relation between magical particles and imagination and thus started the era of creative magic. She therefore goes by the title of "mother of magic" to most magic historians. Dictum is among the most influential magicians in history and believed in a large variety of systems, religions and humanistic grounds, that later were later reused greatly, during the intellectual revolution of the humans. The old world Dictum was among the first to believe in the existence of a second universe. Dictum wrote tons of books and litterature about the possibility of alternative universes and what they may consist of. She sincerely believed that the gods had left the world of Cortus and gave humanoids the gift of creative magic, as a compensation for leaving them behind. Thus '''Caelity '''was born and later popularized, after the purge of the sacers. The alternative world expected to have existed was nicknamed "the old world", as Caelists believed the world was portrayed the way the gods formerly wanted to form Cortus. The world was therefore considered an "unreachable" paradise, which every magician tried to visualize to travel to. It is often pondered whether: *The old world was a planet *The old world was a galaxy *The old world was a non-specified type of region, beyond mortal's understanding *The old world was a unconcious state, rather than a real physical place *The old world was a reachable place for qualified heathens of Cortus *The old world was a world created exclusively for the gods themselves Personality and legacy Dictum was greatly affected by her belief in the old world. She claimed that contradicting the assumptions of the gods was the only world to ''fusion ''the old world with Cortus and achieve perfect harmony. Because of this, Dictum is assumed to have been living in an eternal depression, constantly trying to revolutionize various professions in Cortus. Although succesful, powerfull, loved and righterous, she could not help but desire more in order to impress the gods. She was desperate to show, that humanoids had the potential to create a prosperity. Although Dictum appeared confident and determined to her fellow sacers, she was among the most scared of all, solely because of her religion. Later, Caelity became a symbol of hope and reality for more suppressed races, like Northmen and Halfhumans, often giving them an explanation, as to why injustice was served upon them. That is the main legacy, that Dictum left behind. Although she caused a revolution in magic, religion and human intellectuality, she is above all else a symbol of determination and change for all slaves and is in many ways considered their prophet. Personal thoughts Oh boy do I love Dictum. What is more horrible, than living in fear for the rest of your life, thinking that the entirety of the world is at stake? I created Dictum after readying, that being a believer of any religion caused psychological stability and calm. I wanted to exploit the possibility of a character going in the completely opposite direction because of this. Dictum is the result of a sacer trying desperately to become the absolute most impressive humanoid in the world, in an attempt to impress the gods. Everything she did was simply to try and become the best possible person in the world. She was really that self-aware. She did everything in her power to revolutionize the world as fast as possible. But so much evolving eventually scared the mortuus' and they responded with warfare. in a way, Dictum's attempt to save the world was, what initially destroyed her entire race. If that isn't sad, I don't know what is.